


(not) funny

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) funny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this one perverted piece of lemon soap from Tumblr. Written in one go, unbeta'd, really more of a comment that went with a flow. That's what happen's when I get allowed nears keyboard.

* * *

"Bond... If you really think that this is funny I will show you how funny water pistols are on your next mission. It's our anniversary! Can't you stop being a pervert all the time? I put a lot of time and energy into finding a perfect gift for you and you... And you... You. --"  
And Bond is really ashamed of himself, because it was supposed to be a joke, but now Q call him Bond (which he never does, it's James at home) and he looks like he's on a verge of tears and the cufflinks he gave James truly are beautiful. James thinks he's awful. He should have thought about... Thought at all.  
So he decides to just skip the apology and try to erase the childish act with a mature atonement.  
.  
.  
.  
Nervous, James reaches for his pocket where the real gift is, the one he spent hours looking for, cause it's two years since they got together.   
.  
.  
.  
And James kneels in front of the distraught Q, opens the little box in his face, so Q cannot miss it and looks up to his face.  
"The joke was immature and decidedly not funny. I am, evidently, just a broken bit child with no sense of boundaries, but I have found acceptance and love and what feels like redemption with you in my life. I feel it's time for me to retire and as I now begin the life I can fully live for myself, aware of all my flaws, I selfishly ask."  
As the boffin's eyes grew bigger, James continued.  
"Q, you the light in my darkness, and most probably the only person not only patient enough to suffer through terrible jokes as that one, the quirks and the scars. But not only that. You also seem to be enjoying my company, reminding me that there is something left of me, something more than a shell."  
Hanging his head in guilt and pure fear that had suddenly overcome him, James whispered, barely audibly.  
"Q, will you marry me?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh fuck you and you're stupid soap, James. Are you really...? Jesus. And you're retiring. So we would..."  
Q's eyes shone brightly with the promise of safe future ahead.  
"Damn my incessant bubbling when the situation for once calls for seriousness. Fuck, I never actually answered your question, did I? --"  
And Q threw himself in James' arms, the two of them ending on the floor in a a loving embrace that was full of warmth despite the coldness of the tiles.  
"Yes, James. Yes, of course, I will marry you. I will be thrilled to do so."  
.  
.  
.  
It took them three tries to finally get the ring on, due to the stubborn refusal to stop the kissing while doing so.   
But in the end, it shone on Q's finger as bright as his eyes did.


End file.
